


Notre amour est une fleur délicate

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Roses, Tattoo Artist Otabek, Tongue Piercings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For once in his life Otabek Altin was a man with a plan.





	1. A Flower for you.

Sur cheveux enroulés  
Tu t'étais là seul  
Vous mordez vos ongles  
Tu ris si fort  
Sur vos lignes brumeuses  
Vous dansez vous chantez  
Tu pleures, tu ris  
Sur les humeurs qui oscillent  
Comme un pendule fou  
Vous dites mon nom  
Sans se souvenir  
Quel amour était là  
Une fois, éternel  
Vous vomissez  
Ce que nous avions et  
Alors vous les avalez  
Tout à fait  
Je pleure de te voir  
comme ça  
Loin de vos sens  
Je laisse cette fleur  
pour toi  
L'odeur peut faire  
vous revenez  
Dès le premier jour  
Quand vous étiez réel  
-A flower for you, Antonio Liao


	2. Un Mois

Otabek sighed, Banging his fist against Yuri's door. "Yura! Were going to be late if you don't open up!" he stood back and waited till he heard light shuffling headed towards the door. After a few moments of groaning and grumbling coming from inside the apartment, the door was swung open revealing a slender Man with pouty lips, striking green eyes and a mess of blonde flowing down his back. "Good morning, Luchshiy" he slipped inside the apartment, slid off this shoes and closed the door behind him.  
"Good morning, Romeo" Otabek heard Yuri mumble, his voice as he walked into the kitchen, Yuri was hunched over the counter setting up the coffee maker. He walked up behind him, pressing himself against the blonde to reach into the cupboard to gather cups for both of them. He set them on the counter and Messed up Yuri's hair before moving to sit on the couch in the middle of the connected living room.  
Yuri poured the coffees and walked over the the couch before handing Otabek his and laying across his lap. They sit, Lounging, Yuri scrolling his phone and Otabek running his fingers through Yuri's hair wordlessly setting down his empty cup. They remained wordless until Yuri set down his coffee. Over Their Three years of being colleagues and their overall friendship, they've developed a routine that they've become quite partial to. Otabek drives to Yuri's house in the mornings and wakes Yuri up, They have coffee on the couch in silence until they're done( because god Yuri Plisetsky is terrible without caffeine). "Look at this photo of potya I posted" The blonde tilted his phone up towards Otabek so he could see. "Adorable" Otabek hummed. "I brought the bike today so remember to dress warm" "Yeah, I should probably get dressed" Yuri got up, stretching on the way and disappearing into the bedroom, Leaving Otabek to rest on the couch. He searched in his closet for a few minutes retrieving Black leggings, A sweater (that was totally not Otabeks) and a pair of sneakers. He got dressed quickly as he could, stumbling into the living room to meet Otabek "I'm ready" he glanced up at the brunette waiting for his response. "Nice sweater, you know I keep wondering where my clothes are going" He chuckled standing from the couch and following Yuri towards the door. "you can have them back if you want, Asshole" Yuri groaned at the teasing "Mmm it's fine, I think I'm wearing your shirt, its hard to tell" They put on their jackets and shoes but Otabek stopped them, before they could leave. "Wait Yura, Do you have your helmet?" "yeah Yeah give me a second" The blonde disappeared down the hall and e appeared with a helmet in hand. "got it" he held it up excitedly. "alright lets go" they walked down the hallway out back to where Otabeks already running bike was parked Otabek swung his leg over the bike and revved the engine. "get on, Luchshiy" Yuri slid onto the bike and rested against Otabeks back. "Ready?" and with a short nod they were off. The bike vibrated underneath them like a knights horse, Yuri leaned back looking up at the seemingly painted sunrise taking it in. that was until Otabek took a sharp corner causing Yuri to almost die of a premature heart attack. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Otabek are you trying to kill me?" He grumbled at the back of Otabeks helmet. The drive was relatively short with a coffee stop before they found themselves parking on a busy street in front of STALI body mod shop. Otabek and Yuri stepped through the door with coffees in hand they were greeted by Phichit who was sitting at the front desk talking to his fiance seung gill. "Hey Otabek! Hey Yuri! you both have Jobs for today, check your email kay? Phichit was hunched over the computer tying furiously with seung gill leaning over his shoulder. Otabek slid two coffees on the counter their way and continued into his and Yuri's studio  
"Thanks Ota!" Phichit grinned passing seung gill a coffee and a kiss on the cheek.  
Yuri walked past Otabek over to his desk and sat himself down "I wonder where i'm gonna have to shove a needle now" he groaned opening his laptop, starting it, taking a sip of his coffee and sitting back.  
Otabek had started up his laptop and was reading over his emails. "It looks like i'm doing a couple tattoo, Well how vague could they get." he sighed reading it over a second time "...Must involve roses" he looked up at Yuri puzzled.  
"what the fuck, do people just expect you to be able to pull tattoo designs out of your ass" Yuri scoffed "besides you wouldn't know romance if it hit you in the face"  
Otabek let out a soft laugh looking up at him from his computer "You wanna bet" he arched his brow and crossed his arms dramatically  
   
"Yes" Yuri said throwing his legs up on the desk and sliding his laptop onto his lap. "you have a month to show me you know what romance is or you take me drinking, you pay"  
"Deal" Otabek chuckled pulling out his sketch book and some drawing pencils and setting them on his desk. "One month"  



End file.
